Al Gore
Albert Arnold "Al" Gore, Jr. AKA Al'Gore (born March 31, 1948) is a hippocrat who is best known for being a blowhard activist. He briefly served as Vice President of the United States but is more famous as a liar who claimed he invented the internet and actually did invent the global warming theory which is fake. Im beginning to think not only did this guy invent the internet and the calculator, he also invented the thermometer. The guys using fuzzy science. Education Al'Gore got a D in science as an undergraduate. Why would you listen to what somebody like that says about global warming? It doesnt even make sense that the earth could get so warm that an ice age occurs. Thats like if I got to dry by spending all day underwater. He was in the Army but he didnt actually do anything in Vietnam, he just delivered the newspaper or something. Politics Gore went to college and decided to be a senator so he ran in Tennessee. He had a good plan. First he ran as a democrat because he likes to steal. He'd then make up a bunch of lies like how he invented the internet and lockbox. This plan worked because libs are gullible. So he was elected and became known as the most boring person alive which is why Clinton chose him just to win Southern states. As VP he did nothing and just tried to be an envirowhacko. All of Clintons cheifs of staff were useless and its a good thing he was just able to coast off Ronald Reagans accomplishments. In fact coasting Reagans accomplishments is still done today whenever something good happens while a dem is in office its because of the effects of the last Republican who was in office. Anyway Gores main job during these 8 years was to hire a secratary for Clinton and then distract everyone while Bill would nail her in the oval office. 2000 Election After Clinton's reign of terror was over Gore ran for president in 2000 and won the Democrat nomination. However he did NOT ask Clinton to do jack. Al's idea was that Clinton would bring him down so he distanced himself. He chose Joe Lieberman as his running mate who is actually one of the saner liberals. However No one wanted Gore to be president and everyone wanted Bush. Gore used fuzzy math and Bush remarked to cheers that not only did he invent the internet but also the calculator. They went at it like two gladiators and Bush dealt a deadly blow out of sheer desecrated hurt and anger. Gore lost in a landslide and his political career was over. He conceded the nomination to thundering boos as everyone hated him. After politics Gore decided to become a full time activist and a royal pain in the a@@ so he produced An Inconveneint Truth which was a lie and the biggest piece of socialist propaganda since Wally-E. Also hes a hippocrat. He uses a lot more energy then normal people in fact just think about all the energy he uses flying on his plane everywhere to talk. Plus his bills have been made public and he uses way more energy then I do at his condo or something. Therefore global warming isnt real. If the everblades or whatever is disapparing then why are scientists faking there models? I guess thats what happens when independent fact checkers ask to see data from liberals. And also it makes no sense that if if get warmer it will lead to cyclones and an ice age. Temperature swings up and down so it gets so hot that it makes ice? LOL. Yeah right, and Grizzly Adams had a beard. Sorry but this is just another of several cases of libs being WRONG and NOT going what was intended by are founding fathers like Uncle Sam. In King's I have a dream speech he said that all MEN are created equal. Gore making us all drive hybrids is NOT equality. Also his wife is a bitch just like how all Democrat women are. He should strangle her and then himself and do the world a favor instead of doing the devils work by trying to destroy technology. Sex scandal In 2010 he was implicated in a sex scandal with numerous geishas who he sexually assaulted. Wow, like father like son because he is EXACTLY like Bill Clinton. As a result his wife divorced him. More proof that global warming isnt real.